ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Stark
Brian Stark (a.k.a. BistoSilver) is the (formerly) deceased brother of Ryan Stark. He has been dead 10 years prior to his debut (the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy). All that was seen of him in the current time period was his slowly fading doppelganger. However, after the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, the real Brian is revived and regains his memory in time. History 10 years prior to the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brian and his brother were taking a walk in Toon Town. Suddenly, a mysterious toon from a ten-story building dropped a piano, a safe, an anvil, a sandbag, and a flowerpot on his head (in that order). Brian survived, but he came out as flat as a paper-thin pancake. Then, the toon shoved Brian into a piece of paper and dipped it in a vat of turpentine. All Ryan could do was watch in horror as his brother melted away. It was all too terrible for him to bear. Little did Ryan know that Brian made a clone of himself the instant the heavy objects fell on his head. The clone waited until Ryan wasn't looking and ran away. The clone kept Brian's spirit alive for ten years. After the clone revealed himself to Ryan, Ryan was both happy to see that at least something of his brother was still alive and frustrated that the clone didn't appear sooner. The clone said that Ryan wasn't ready for the truth after witnessing the real Brian die. Ryan then asked the clone how long he had left to exist. The clone mentioned that the real Brian put a ridiculously large amount of mind power into making him and carefully calculated the amount of time he had left. After he finished, he stated that he had until the end of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy to exist. Ryan tried to get the writers to make the movie longer so he would have more time to spend with what was left of his brother, but to no avail. The clone reassured Ryan that he was okay with what little time he had left. After Brian's clone said that, he assured Ryan that he would have made his last few hours of existence worth living. During the epilogue of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Ryan and the clone are seen together in their old office with Ryan's voice-over as the narrator of that scene. Just as the clone was about to reach out his hand so he could shake Ryan's, it disintegrated. The clone tried his other arm, but it disintegrated likewise. So, instead, the clone gave Ryan a wink and said with his final breath, "You're a good toon, Ryan. I'll never forget you. Farewell, my brother..." then, the clone was reduced to dust. Ryan let the wind sweep away the remains of his brother's clone, knowing that Brian would've wanted that. As the dust flew into the sky, Ryan shed a single tear as he watched the remains of his brother and long-lost friend blow away as his voice-over said, "On a clear night, where it felt like the moon had swept away all the smog, you could see pretty far, but not half as far as my brother had gone." After the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon makes a guest appearence and provides Ryan with a way to bring his brother back (one of Brian's original animation cells, some ink and paint, and a multi-plane camera). Using this equipment, Brandon proves it possible to revive a toon. With time, Brian remembers everything that happened to him as well as the ten years his stunt doppelganger experienced. He not only regained his memory, but the powers of BistoSilver along with them. Personality Brian is somewhat of a joker compared to his brother. Unlike Ryan, Brian is more relaxed and care-free. He often uses puns to distracted and disorient his enemies. He also has somewhat of a Roger Rabbit personality in his civilian form. As BistoSilver, he's brave, alittle serious, and still somewhat of a joker. Powers and Abilities Unlike Ryan (who has the shape-shifting powers of a Zoroark), Brian has the ability to create stunt doppelgangers from mere thought. Unfortunately, Brian's stunt doppelgangers can't create more doppelgangers. Even more unfortunately, the doppelgangers themselves are unable to stay put together very long, for they have time limits for their existance. Once a stunt doppelganger's time limit runs out, it disintegrates into dust. Even more unfortunately, Brian can only create one doppelganger at a time. Category:Toons Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Foxes Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Silver Warriors Category:Team C.A.T. Category:Bistorangers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those who died Category:Past Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Those revived Category:Victims of The Dip Category:Jokers Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO